A study of adolescents was conducted in Dormont High School between 1956 and 1961. The cohort of children who were included in this study were characterized as to findings on physical examination, results of screening test, causes and frequency of absence and health room visits, level of academic achievement, performance on physical fitness test, smoking habits, and patterns of extracurricular activities. The purpose of the current Dormont High School Follow-up Study is to locate and perform follow-up clinical examinations on the cohort persons who were participants in the original study in an attempt to: 1. Relate blood pressure among high school students initially studies in 1956-61 to their current blood pressure levels. 2. Relate the current blood pressure levels to selected characteristics measured during their high school years. 3. Measure changes in weight between high school and the current age in relationship to current blood pressure and changes in blood pressure between 1956-1961.